joke_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
SHADOW THE DOG - The Tail of Echidnas and Echindas
You can also read it on fanfiction.net, I guess, but I decided to post it here too. Also I can actually post pictures here, making it better. This is my parody fanfiction. Remember, I'll probably NEVER write another SERIOUS fanfiction EVER AGAIN. Lippies did it in for me. (I mean, Lippies the fanfiction, since I still write Lippies, it's just not a fanfiction anymore). The story is called... SHADOW THE DOG The Tail of Echidnas and Echindas Chapter 1 - SHADOW'S CHILDHOOD ME: SHADOW I'M GOING TO WRITE A FANFICTION OF YOU, I'M TALKING TO MY OWN CHARACTER SHADOW: OKAY SOUNDS LIKE MAGICAL FUN, I HOPE THERE'S A CHACE SEAN PROLOGUE Sixteen years ago, Shadow the Dog was born and now he's a baby on a mystical island named Devil Island which hovers about three feet over the ocean. His parents were mysterious. They hated him so they put him in a paper bag and threw him nto the ocean. Somehow Shadow made it to land because when he was in the grass a purple echidna found him by seeing his shadow and screaming "EEK SHADOW" and that's how he got his name. Shadow never knew about his parents so his only apparent was Snor-Ty the echidna. He looooves those dash name. CHAPTER ONE One night Shadow was sleeping and he thought he heard noises. The next day Snor-Ty was dead! It was an echinda that killed her. (AUTHOR'S NOTE: THERE IS A HUGE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN ECHIDNAS AND ECHINDAS, YOU SEE, ECHIDNAS LOOK LIKE CREEPY MUTANT DOGS WHILE ECHINDAS ARE BROWN SPINY THINGS WITH BEAKS, oh and glowing red and black eyes) So SHADOW MAD E A BuriAL. For Snor-Ty. Then he packed a red and white table coth full of barbies and went to go jump off a cliff. By the way, he's sixteen now. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS CRUEL WORLD ANYMORE!" scremeabed Shadow, nearly jumping, a beam of holy sacred light shone on him and Snor-Ty's face appeared in the clouds while it played the Central City theme from Sonic Chronicles (if you don't know what that is you should search it up since it's AMAZING) and then we started writing a fanfic written by a Knuckles fangirl from her fursona's point of veiw (who is indeed a female echidna) what wiait what? Anyway I got sidetracked. So Snor-Ty summoned down these CHAOS GREEN (because that's obviously a colour) shoes that looked like Knuckles's shoes. SNOR-TY: THESE ARE THE CHAOS LEGO SHOES. YOU MUST WERE THEM SHDOW FOR YOU WILL BE STRONG LIKE STRONG MAN FROM TOY CASTLE. Shadow : Thank you snorty you made by day! And Snorty's 0 face dicssapeared. Shadow put on the shoes ever so gracefully, after throwing the barbies off the cliff and screaming "I DON'T NEED BARBIES! I'VE GOT THE CHAOS LEGO SHOES!" and he soon learned that learnt isn't a ord, I mean that he was suuuuuupper duuuupar strong, even moreso than Kncukles, so he ran off and wanted to go find Devil Isaldn which was his brithdaly, maybe there was a giant gem there that he was meant to guard but probably not, mostly he wanted to find his parents and also maybe find Dr. Lee Thompson the scary sheep and get his lippies plumped. But instead, Shadow the Dog only found a copy of LIPPIES VERSION THREE, which is possibly one of the most screwed-up fanfictions in all of history, at least besides all the M/Adults-Only fanfiction...because, yeah. He picked up Book #9. Shadow: This looks like fun. It's about Knuckles. I love Knuckles because he's an echidna and I love echidnas but I hate echindas. So he turned right to page 15 and his eyes fell out of his head. MEANWHILE It was family dinner game night at Umbra the Mongoose's house and his family of TWENTY SIX SIBLINGS, 45 AUNTS, 32 UNCLES, 2 PARENTS AND 16 GRANDPARANETS and his pet Chao named The Cat Chao. Oh and 315 cousins. They all live in a small house overlooking a cliff that has two flours and one room on each floor, like, the whole floor is a room. So two rooms in the whole house. Then his brother BOBBY JOE THE GIRL thought he heard a noise, and then suddenly everyone got shot and died. IT WAS THE ECHINDAS! They invaded his house! Umra grabed an AK-47 from one of the echindas and shot them all, then ran away since his family was shot dead. FROM THAT DAY ON, UMBRA HATED ECHINDAS. ---- "ANNIHILATE!" "No one knows who's talking right now!" ---- *Tiny Kong walks down the porch steps.* Chunky Kong: "Chunky ready for adventure!" Diddy Kong: "Yay!" ---- Cream: "Wow Cheese, isn't it amazing I have ice powers now?" Cheese: "Chao chao!" ---- Ferb: "Well Phineas, time to make pie!" ---- Sonic: "How did Knuckles get here if he was completely absent from the whole entire story?" Marine: "Oi, dunno mate. But I thought I saw Cream's mom as a statue earlier." ---- Shadow was walking through the barren wastelands when he spotted a dried, stale cookie laying on the floor. He was about to grab it when a female dog that looked a lot like him but black and white (rather than mostly black) spotted it as well. Shadow: Yo want that cookie? Well it's mah cookie. Shadow: Oh yeah? Prove it. Shadow: I'm Shadow the Dog. Shade: Well I'm Shade the Dog. Shadow: Okay well it's still mah cookie. Shade: Says who? Shadow: Says Snor-Ty. Shade: No Shadow: Well Imma break yo face then! Shade: *SWEATDROP* Shadow is about to break Shade's face when he stops. Shade: *sweatdrop* *smiles a little* *stops smiling* *anime fall* Shade: What are you doing? Shadow: "The voices...they're telling me...that you're my sister." Shade: "WHAT?!" Shadow: "It's Snor-Ty. She talks through my shoues! Want to join me to find our home, Devil Island and fight against the Echindas?" Shade: Sure... (weirdo) ---- Me: That was fantasto Shadow: I love talking to people that talk to me even though they don't exist Me: yeha Shadow: wanna RP like every other Sonic fan in this universe? Me: okay Shadow: wait how does one RP with their own character? That makes no sense Me: WE'RE DOING IT RIGHT NOW THE END (for this chapter) ---- AND THEN, AS KNUCKLES WALKED THROUGH THE BARREN GARBAGE DUMP LAND, A BLOCK OF GLASS FELL FROM NOWHERE, AND HE THOUGHT HE COULD SEE TAILS, BUT IT WAS, AND THEN, JULIE-SU CAME OUT OF NOWHERE, AND A LOT OF BAD STUFF HAPPENED... Chapter 2 - THE ECHINDAS ARE TAKING OVER ME: OKAY I'M BACK AND ALL READY FOR CHAP 2! SHADOW: THIS SHOULD BE A BLAST...FROM THE PAST! Me: Oh God not that song again... ---- CHAPTER TWO Finally when Shadow and his sister Shade got back to a metropolis, called...DOGOPOLIS, which is like ECHIDNAOPOLIS, except with dogs they wanted to get a MCTRIPLE, from a fast food restaurant named McRonald's. They went inside and had to wait in a looooong line of people. I mean, various animal.s Or Mobians, if you love the Archie Sonic comics so very much. Or the english Sonic...well YO GET THE POINT Shade: This is taking forever. Shadow: Well too bad, you wanted to go to McRonald's and drive Smart Cars which are more economical than generic SUVs according to my advertisement-induced pre calculus text book. Shade: Sometimes you make noooo snesicals. As they got closer to the counter, they saw a young black and red mongoose (with develish wings) ordering from a pink pony. Umbra: Could I have a...OH Pink Pony: What Umbra: IT'S AN ECHINDA! Umbra took out his AK-47 from his fur and shot the echinda dead. Because that deveileis echinda was really an echinda wearing a not-so-obvious pink pony costume (which was the head of a pink pony on top of the echinda's head) REMEBER PEOPLE, ECHINDA, NOT ECHIDNA THE WHOLE RESTAURANT PEOPLES EVACUATED, EVEN THE PINK SONIC THAT WORKED AT MCRONALD'S, AND DONALD MCRONALD. Shadow *walks up to Umbra* "So you're an echinda fighter." Umbra: Yes, they killed my whole house hold of 1616 family members. Shade: Wow Shadow: Let's form a team! TEAM DUSK, WE SHALL BE CALLED, AND I'M STRENGTH, SHADE IS SPEED AND UMBRA IS FLYING, SINCE I NOW KNOW YOUR NAME WITHOUT ASKING Umbra: Let's do this And so the three echinda flyers flew out of the McRonald's building, ready to go fight some terrible, devastating echindas! -MEANWHILE ON THE MOTHERBOARD SHIP- Presbytarian: WE NEED YOU, LARA-SU Random echinda: Who's that Presbytakjkjsfd whatever: wait what Talking television: MEET THE GUARDIAN'S DOMESTIC MATE, AKA LARA-SU'S BAD-ASS MOM! or should i say...MEET THE FUTURE GUARDIAN...ONCE DAD DECIDES SHE'S READY... Leader echinda: What is this NONSENSE you speak of, magic TV? We need to get to Devil Island THIS INSTANT! Mr. and Mrs. Strong live there and they are our allies! Random echinda: Strong is a last name? Leader echinda: YES DUN DUN DUN! ---- Shadow, Shade and Umbra were running through Green Hill Zone, everyone's favourite sonic place. Then Snor-Ty's voice started talking in Shadow's head, and he fell over and found a French version of Lippies v.3 Shadow: this looks...familiar. Shade: Looks like Lippies version 3, the best fanfic ever written, obviously *smirks* Umbra: It's called PETITS LEVRES! Shadow: Little lips? OH, YOU MEAN LIPPIES! LIEK THAT KNUCKLES THING I READ EARLIER THAT MADE MY EYES FALL OUT OF MY HEAD. THEY FELL DOWN THE CLIFF YOU KNOW, I HAD TO JUMP DOWN AND I DIED BUT THEN SNOR-TY GAVE ME NINE LIVES AND I SURVIVED SO I HAVE EIGHT LIVES LEFT. Umbra: Well in that case... Shade: Snor-Ty...you know that was the name of my guardian. Shadow: Really, was she an echidna. Shade: Yeah she was purple. Shadow: O, M, G! LIKE TOTALLY THAT IS HER! Shade: WOW! We both were raised by Snor-Ty! That is amazing, like, fantasto. I left though because the echindas were haunting me. Shadow: Yeah they killed her Shade: nooooooo *starts crying* *stops* *puts random actions between asterisks* Shadow: We must find Devil Island and our insane parents...TOGETHER. forever Shadow: Wow I can't believe this Me: what Shadow: yo momma Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA THAT'S HILARIOUS, YOU ARE SUCH AN AMAZING CHARACTER, MY LITTLE SUE MARY! Shadow: ikr? ---- You know what else your mom told me? What? Your mom told me a lot of things that she probably shouldn't have told me. And then, the crying started... Chapter 3 - DEMONS AND DINGOES OKAY. LET'S GO WITH CHAPTER TROIS MAINTENANT. SHADOW: WHY YO SPEAK FRENCH ME: BECUZ JE VEUX SHADOW: D'ACCORND DKFJLSDKF SO SHADOW AND HIS FRIENDS WERE WALKING WHEN THEY SUDDENLY FELL INTO A HOLE. SHADOW: OH NO, NOT THIS AGAIN! OWEN: HEY! THAT WAS MY LINE! SHADOW: WAIT WHY IS THERE A RANDOM NORMAL DOG HERE THEN OWEN DISAPPEARED. SHADOW LOOKED AROUND BUT ALL HE SAW WAS KNUCKLES STANDING AHEAD OF HIM, FACING THE OTHER WAY. SHADOW: OH YAY AN ECHIDNA I LOVE ECHIDNAS LET'S GO HAVE A PICNIC TOGETEHER!111 SHADOW RAN UP TO KNUCKLES TO GO ASK IF HE COULD HAVE A PICNIC. BUT THEN KNUCKLES TURNED AROUND, AND HE WAS WEARING A HAT! IT WAS A WEIRD GREEN AND RED WINTER HAT THING WITH UN PETIT SHARD OF THE MASTARRR EMARARAHAHDHDHDHDDH ON IT BUT THE WORST THING WAS KNUCKLES HAD DEMON EYES AND BIG SHARP FANGS! SHADOW: WHAT'S GOING ON KNUCKLES: LOVE IS EVIL! SHADOW: Okay... THEN KNUCKLES STARTED ATTACKING SHADOW. It was really...DEMON KNUCKLES! (AUTHOR'S NOTE: Knuckles is actually a half-demon, and a demon hunter, obviously) SHADOW: STERP YOU ARE AN ECHIDNA NOT ECHINDA! DEMON KNUCKLES: BUT LOVE IS EVIL! SHADOW: WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT? DEMON KNUCKLES: BECAUSE IT IS, LARA-SU IS STUPIDOSDIPSDFSDFAS SHADOW: ...okay. DEMON KNUCKLES: I'M GOING TO EAT YOUR FRIENDS NOW, BECAUSE JULIE-SU LOCKED ME UP IN A DUNGEON FOR WEEKS AND I ATE TAILS'S TAILS I MEAN WHAT? SHADOW: HOW HORRID WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS (DON'T FORGET THEY'RE STILL IN THE MIDDLE OF THEIR EPICBATTLE!) DEMON KNUCKLES: gone...FOREVAH! AND THEN HE ECHO HOWLED, BUT INSTEAD OF ECHO HOWLING HE JUST SCREAMED "LOVE IS EVIL!1111" AND SHADOW WAS BLASTED ACROSS MOBIUS, OR WHEREVER THE HECK THEY EVEN ARE. ---- Shade and Umbra were actually underground. Like, Sonic Underground. They fell into a hole in the ground and were put right into the show Sonic Underground. And they found DINGO the creepy Dingo that doesn't look anything like a Sonic character. Dingo: dingo ready for adventure Shade: What the heck! Umbra: Oh, looks like we're in that Show SONIC UNDERGROUND And then Sonic appeared with his best siblings SONIA AND MANICK and they exploded because it started raining MANIC PANIC even though they were underground. Shade: Where's Shadow? Dingo: SHADOW? HE DOESN'T EXIST YET YOU MONSTERS! Umbra: No not Shadow the Hedgehog...Shadow the Dog! BIG DIFFERENCE, MORON Dingo: YOU LITTLE SNORT! Shade: We should go... And right when Shade and Umbra left, the echinda presbyterian whatevers came and invaded Sonic Underground. ---- Meanwhile, there were asaris on a far away planet screaming "YOU, MUST, DIE!" AND "AAAAAAAHHHH!" as they died. ---- Shadow fell into a hole in the ground and found himself at a place where there were little cookies that said "eat me" and little bottles that said "drink me". Shadow: Now why would I do that? and he busted himself through the microscopic door and found himself in ALICE IN WONDERLAND...or should I say... AMY ROSE IN WONDERLAND! And Amy Rose was playing the role of Alice in a wonderland. Shadow: Oh dear me goodness gracious I'll NEVER FIND THEM! Amy: SONIC! And she grabbed Shadow. Shadow: YOU LITTLE BLIND FACEY! I'M SHADOW! Amy: Shadow? But you look like a dog. Shadow: WHAT? THEN HOW DID YOU THINK I WAS...ugh never mind. And he teleported. ---- Shadow teleported himself to PHINEAS AND FERB right where Perry the Platypus becomes a muscle-bound MONOTREME and fights against KNUCKLES THE STEROIDS APE FINGERED ENCHILADA while Ferb randomly speaks british. Shadow: WHAT IS GOING ON? Ferb: PISH-POSH! AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DON'T EVEN WATCH THIS SHOW! Then SALLY ALICIA ACORN and EBONY DARK'NESS DEMENTIA RAVEN WAY appeared in the middle of the battle and the whole town exploded, and SHadow found himself decorating a Christmas tree with bibble-bobbles. ---- Meanwhile, DEMON KNUCKLES was having fun eating tails. No, not Tails, tails. ---- Me: wow that was amazing Shadow: Yayayayayaayaya! YEAH! GOLD THE MUTTDOG! ---- KNUCKLES! YOU SEEM DIFFERENT! THAT'S BECAUSE...I'M STARVING! AAAHHH! HEEELPP! SONIC! Chapter 4 - CLASSIC PAWS 'N PROSTHETICS Me: I'm finally back for an all-new chapter! Shadow: Well that's fun! Let's go! Me: Okaayayaydysd Shadow: IT'S NOT CHRISTMAS! Shadow kicked the Christmas tree down a random hole in the ground. And Gopher. I mean, what? Then he fell onto th grass. Shadow: "THIS GRASS FEELS FUNNY," SHADOW THOUGHT. "IT FEELS LIKE...PANTS." AND THEN THE FANCY PANTS DANCING MOMMA CAME AND DANCED ON TOP OF SHADOW'S HEAD. THEY STARTED A CONGA LINE WITH THE CHARACTERS FROM TEEN BEACH MOVIE, AND THEN RAN INTO ORIGINAL THE EPRFECT. ORIGINAL: THIS IS MY THING! GO AWAY! AND THEN HATSUNE MIKU THE WONDERFUL KICKED SHADOW FROM HER HANNAH MONTANA PERFORMANCE, SINCE SHE HATES DOGS. SHADOW LANDED IN FRONT OF SHADE AND UMBRA. SHadow: Oh, finally I found you!? Umbra: We're in Jasper Park, The Rockies, Alberta, Canada, North America, Earth, Solar System, Milky Way, Universe. Shadow: Okay/?! Shade: THERE ARE NO CARIBOO! (AS CARIBOU SHAKE THERE BUTTS AROUND THEM) SHADOW: NOW THAT'S A MOON I WOULDN'T WANT TO HOWL AT UMBRA: WHAT? THEN THE WOLVES FROM ALPHA AND OMEGA APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE, AND INVITED THEM TO A FEAST OF CARIBOU, EVEN THOUGH THERE WERE NO CARIBOU BUT THERE WERE. HUMPHREY: ALPHA AND OMEGA SHADE: WHAT IS GOING ON? And then Humphrey's face grew bigger than the world and exploded. Every person that thought they were a reincarnation of a fictional character joined together. They were called the REAL FICTIONAL CHARACTERS SQUAD. They began throwing atomic bombs at the world, which caused a lot of people to grow two extra arms, spikes on their backs, insanely large spiky teeth, spines all over their heads, and backwards legs. Then they all walked around screaming "I WILL FIND YOU, TAILS!" AND DIED. Shadow: This is horrificicifjsdfjsk! We need to stop the echindas they are causing all this...NONSENSE Shade: Yeah I don't want to become those weird mutated snorts But then the presbytarian echindas came down and ordered the Unknown to take Shadow away. Shade and Umbra got sucked into a black hole/ Shadow: NOOOOOOOO MY SISTER AND FRIEND!1!1!1! they locked up Shadow. SPike: DON'T YOU DARE TELL MOUSSY I TOOK HER KISSY LIPS CEREAL! BUTT CHIN Shadow: No! This is stupid imma break out now! Shado w broke out and is still talking but isn;t. Then he punched Amy Rose in the back of the head. Shadow: Stupid little Amy Rose freak! And then he shoved Sonic out of the wall, and he fell into the snow. ---- Meanwhile, CLASSIC PAWS THE WOLF was walking he found Shadow's hands sticking out of the snow, so he dug him out and when he found out Shadow was alive, he snorted. Shadow: Who are you?!/1?! Classic Paws: I'M CLASSIC PAWS, AND I'M EIGHT YEARS OLD, SINCE ALL CLASSIC CHARACTERS ARE EIGHT AND HAVE NO EYE COLOUR, OBVIOUSLY SHADOW: BUT WASN'T SONIC ALWAYAS FIFTEEN? CLASSIC PAWS: NOT ANYMORE, MOMMAS! Then a random Guinea Pig walked up to them. Guinea Pig: Telegram for Billybob Beardsworth! Telegram for Billybob Beardsworth! Classic Paws: JUST CALL ME PAWS! Guinea Pig: Weelll here: DEAR BILLYBOB BEARDSWORTH STOP I HAVE MADE ARMOUR FOR THE SAKE OF HAND JOINTS STOP COME TO THE ICE CAVE RIGHT AWAY STOP CHEERS LANI I MEAN, WHAT? SIGNED SNORTS STOP Classic Paws: WHAT THE HECK WHAT DOES THAT MEAN WHO'S SNORTS? GUINEA PIG: I DON'T KNOW, IT'S WEIRD BUT DEAL WITH IT (LEAVES) SHADOW: WELL I GUESS THAT MEANS OINKS THE PIG AND SHE MADE ARMOUR FOR KNUCKLES Classic Paws; yoooouurrr''r'eeee wright! wow that's a word?'' Shadow: YES So they walked through the mlountaina,s and found oinks. She game Knuckles armour and then got shot. Shadow: well that was fun SO they took Cinos to the PNE. He really loved meeting Snoopey. Cinos cried at the clowns, since he cries at everuthging, the little babby clone Sonica. I mean sonuckkyky sonikku. I MEAN, SHADŌ ZA DOGGU. hsfdkjfksdakjdslkjdaklsd They went on the merry go round, forgetting abotuS Shade and Umbra getting sucked into the black hole. Shadow and Classic Paws became BFFS, forgetiing about the echindas, when the MOTHER SHIP came and invaded the PNE. Lara-Su jumped out Lara-Su: THE LARA-SU CHRONICLAS! AND THE WHOLE PNE EXPLODED. ---- When Shade and Umbra got sucked into the black hole, they actually landed in Ken Penders' work shop. Wait, what? Ken Penders painted them pink and added random stuff to them. Ken Penders: WOW, MY ORIGINAL CHARACTEERS! DO NOT STEAL!111 COPYRIGHTED 1993!1111 Shade: This is stupod, let's go!Q Shade and Umbra ran away. They went to a lake to get the pink FUR DYE off of themselves, and the prosthetic hair. And I mean robotic hair tentacle spine things. Shade and Umbra sat down on a picnic blanket by the lake and began to eat sandwiches. Shade: Did you know that the hedgehogs and echidnas actually have tenticals, not spines? Umbra: REALLY? ID IIDN'T KNOW THAT Shade: YEAH! SO THAT'S WHY JULIE-SU HAS PROSTHETIC HAIR, IT'S ACTUALLY PROSTHETIC TENTACLES UMBRA: AMAZING Then a giant sea monster sucked itslef into Umbra and he began to scream, and an alien broke out of his stomach and started dancing around. ---- Shadow harnessed the seven chaos emeralds and became completely pink. I mean, waht? No he harnessed the seven Dragon Ball Z''''s and became pink. He became to destroy Lara-Su and her tentacle hair. And Ken Penders' revamped Julie-Su's lips'' Classic Paws; NO SHADOW YOU'RE GONNA DIE nnd he covered the goggle eyes of little babby CInos. classic paws: CINOS I AM YOR FATHER Cinos: THAT'S SO PASSE, LIKE BOO RADLEY Classic Paws: (in a nasally Sonic voice) Really, eh? Well I'll show youy! And he trhew Cinos at Lara-Su and she exploded. Shadow: WOW CINOS YOU SAVED THE WORLD FROM THAT MONSTER! So then Floren-Ca came and praised them with flowers, since obviously that Mrs. Doubtfire Knuckles is really a florist. Shadow: i love echidnas Chapter 5 - KERNEL POPCORN KNUCKLES Me: Okay I'm bacik ahgin!/1/1/! Shadow: YYAAAYAAYYAYAYAAA!1.1..1!11!1' ---- SO AFTER GETTING FLOWERS, SHADOW, CLASSIC PAWS AND CINOS WENT TO KENTUCKY FRIED CHICKEN WHERE THE CREEPY KNUCKLES KERNEL THING STOOD BESIDE A SIGN THAT SAID "KFG" SHADOW: WHAT'S WITH THIS KFC WHY DOES IT SAY KFG WHY IS THE KERNEL A POPCORN KNUCKLES?!/1/1/1?! CLASSIC PAWS: WAT CINOS: *EXPLODES* KNUCKLES KERNEL: WANT SOME KFG?!1/1?!1/!?1/1/11/1/!? SHADOW: POPCORN! Then Trevor "Doom" Buck Huntley walked into the KFC...or should I say, KFG. Doom: #I want me some chicken #crispy #mm mm good #this isn't campbells souusppspsp Shadow: #YOLO THEN THE KFG EXPLODED AND LARA-SU'S NEW FACE APPEARED KEN PENDERS DISCOVER YOUR DESTINY!11..!1!11.!.1.!11111!111!11! ---- MEANWHILEL, Shade and Umbra were looking for fyeahbadsonicfancharacters blog but they couldn;t Shade: BUT I THOUGHT SHADOW WAS ON THIS BLOG UMBRA; BUT IT GOT DELETED, FACE SHADE: NNOOOOOOO!11!11!..1.!1.1.1 Umbra: suck it up, buttercup. Shade: What? Then Eyelids the Hedgehog walked into the computer room. Eyelids: "YOU CAN PREDICT EVERY MOVE I MAKE! I CAN'T BEAT YOU! I GIVE UP! DESTROY ME!" Shade: Okay *random chaos control from nowehere and eyelids goes flying across Mobius* ---- Shadow was having a picnic eating KFG (the chicken sold theire) with Classic Paws and Cinos who was now a lil' angel for now reason when The Unknown walked up The Unknown: NEITHER! I AM THE UNKNOWN, AND I SERVE FOR SONIC. Classic Paws: Neither what? The Unknown uses unknown telekineses and flyies unknown handcuffs woards Classic Paws and they somehow clip on him. Then the Unknown wrapped his devil tail around Classic Paws and they flew off. Shadow: Was that Shadow Cinos: GOOGOO GAGA I WANT GRAPIES Shadow: Oh. He packed up his KFG and clipped into Doom who was idleing there for no reason as he walked past him. Suddenly they were at Witchyworld and the ole hag was chasing them. Except Buckles the Dog fell into a hole as Vector, Charmy and Espio were running up the hill with him so they had to pull Buckles out of the hill. Then they kept looking back and saw the ole hag witch snort standing on the back porch of the house so they ran through the forest over the hills they kept finding themselves back at the backyard but eventually they got to the brother's friend's house they were going to go to school they hadn't slept all night there were random people and then they went into the basement it scary so they left and there were creepy ambience noises and the brother said he never went down there by himself it scary too and then Kat (not KAT3915) was chaisn g people because she was scary and what/ Anyway wrong sotry So after Shadow clipped through the idleding Doom, he walked down the hill with Cinos and they played eye spy. Then there was joletleon Jolteotn: HI ME NAME'S JOLT THE THUNDERS WANT A POKE BATTLE Shadow: a poke battle sands like fand let's do dis IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE!1!1!.!1 THE WILD IDLEKING TREVOR "DOOM" BUCK HUNTLEY FAINTED! Shadow: oww you amaxing you didn't even make a move nothing was super effective and Dom fanfinted! Cinos: grapes Shadow: jolt will ya'll be my fweind!?/!? Jolt: yes I of ors! King Kopeis waht? Kopeis is a word no it's notQ111 Shadow: okay we need to find Shade and Umbra!1! before it's too late! And as they skipped-to-my-lue away, the motherboard ship thing came and sucked up the broken KFG and the fainted Doom. ---- With our totally unique and totally successful approach, I'm a creepy old man that gets couples together! Visit eHarmony today. ---- Shade and Umbra were in the kitcehn when they statred having dreamns that they met people from Sonic Fan Characters Wiki inrea l life. Wait, what? They woke up though and found Penderman standing in the corner of the kitchen. Penderman: I TAKE YO CHARACTERS I THOUGHT I ALREADY MADE YOU 2 ORIGINANAL ECHIDNA CHARACTERS WNY YOU STELA ME !,A,AJAJJ!J!..1.! Umbra: OH NO IT'S PENDERMAN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! Sade and mbra ran off into a dark forest where they foudn a creepy spherival rusty snort thing floating the air. It was creeping them out and reminded Umnra of a bad dream he had, so they went to Rainbow Road instead and stared at Luigi's lippies in the painting for ten hours. ---- Eerrll Whsadow and Jolt and Classc Paws and Cinos were walking through the lost forest with young link until the moon fell onto the earth i mean mobious i mean link i mean what? It's face imprinted the terre and it bounced back up again, and lef the imprint and Shadow fell into it and disappeared because he was absorbed by the face the moon left in the dirt. Jolt: NOOOO SHADOW I ONLY JUST MET YOUU!U11111 HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME?! I MADE A MISTAKE! I JUST WANNA SCREEEEAAAAAMMM! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME! Classic Paws: Don't worry, we'll just get the emerald! We can find it on the island. *teleports* Sonic: you need to find the emerald first! Knuckles: okay Sonic *as he's running* haha that knucklehead I'm faster i;ll find the emerald before him!11 Knuckles: wow look the emerald *pulls a random piece of emerald out of the dirt* Sonic: oh no HE FOUND IT Moussy in the space ship: OH NO! SUPER KNUCKLES! WE'RE DOOMED NOW! Knuckles: die you snort Knuckles punches Sonic Sonic goes flying he falls into a random pond Sonic: no help i can't swim Knuckles: snort Sonic: oh mommaire wait I was supposed to say that when you punched me whatever K ucklesL THERE FINALLY THAT LIPPIES HEDGEHOG SNORT IS DEAD HE DIED IN A POND?! Julie-Su: NOPE Shadow: what the heck is going on Classic Paws: Dunno but HEY YOU'RE BACK Then they watch Knuckles make a creepy face for the next five minutes of their life before they teleport because Lara-Sle started acting like the eye from the lord of the rings and was flashing in their minds and eyes Shade: Okay we really need to find hahdow now Umbral I know...but WHERE COULD HE BE?! Just then the MOTHERSHIP ladned beside them. The presbyterain (who was really THE GUY WHO IS NOT KNUCKLES) walked out and was like "I'M A PRESBYTERIAN EVEN THOUGH THAT'S REALLY JUST A RELIGION NOT A PRAETORIAN SOUNDS LIKE MASS EFFEC TOH!" Shade: hey can yo give us a lift? Presbyterian: sure Umbra: Did you know that soultouch is a rip-off of Star Trek Shade: wat So Shade and Umbra went on the mother board ship thing. There three was a bald lady admist the e hcindas.. They began flying and then they got sucked into a wormhole, the bald lady started bouncing around in her seat for no reason at all whatsoever while everyone else was still. BALD LADY: WE'RE GOING THROUGH A WORMHOLE Chapter 6 - SHADOW BOOM Me: Oh ho ho I've got some FRESH NEW IDEAS this time 'round, Shadow-poo! Shadow: Oh how lovely, I can't wait for this! But why is the text so small? Me: Shadow, that's completely irrelevant and no one will notice. Shadow: snort Shadow teleported into a weird desert place. He looked around, but his lil' friendsies weren't in sight. Classic Paws, Jolt, and the lil' babby angel Cinos were completely GONE. Shadow walked through the desert for what seemed like ANGES. I MEAN, AEONS. I MEAN, WHAT? YOSHI. Remember kiddies, dessert is the food because there are two esses and you want more dessert, not desert! snort Suddenly Shadow came across a statue of a snorty echidna Shadow: WOW I JUST LOVE ALL THESE ECHIDNAS THEY MAKE UP SO MUCH OF OUR HISTORY AND EVERYONE JUST LOVES HEARING ABOUT THEM! I ADORE AUSTRALIAN WILDLIFE!!1!!>!>!>!>! But then Snorty Knuckles walked over to Shadow. Shadow: WHO ARE YOU, KNUCKLES'S FATHATAHAHHA??!!?!?!?!??!?!/1?!?!?/ Snorty Knuckles: NO I AM KNUCKLES AND I'M CALM AND SPIRITUAL WANT TO HAVE A POT LUCK?!?!?!??!?!?!!>!>1> SHADOW: OKAY!!!!!!! SNORTY KNUCKLES: SONIC BOOM SONIC BOOM SONIC BOOM SAVE THE WORLD FROM DISASTAHH!!! *AS THEY RUN OFF TOGETHER FOR A POT LUCK* ---- Meanwhile, Shade and Umbra were still on the MOTHERBOARD ship. MOTHERLODE Umbra: Wanna go skiing? Shade: Sure! So they jumped off the motherboard ship and the bald lady fainted from all the bouncing after going through the wormhole. They landed on a ski mountain and magically had skis and everything. ALL DAT EQUIPMENT. They started skiing down the MOTHERLODE run but after it somehow turned into the GRANDPAPPY TRAIL Shade: skiing is so much relaxing fun Umbra: My calves burn Shade: You have cows? Umbra: YES OBVIOUSLY So they jumped off a cliff and went to the BISTRO to get them some hot chocolate calpurnia. Actually it was PINK HOT CHOCOLATE, much too girly for Shade and Umbra so they dumped it down the sewage system and began looking at bunk beds which said "undis poo" underneath them from over fifteen years ago with drawings of undies. ---- At the pot luck, suddenly Snorty Knuckles had a golden pot full of mashed enchiladas. And tamales. He put it there then went to his clothesline full of skinny jeans and pulled one off and put it on. (PS all the skinny jeans were carbon copies of each other. King Kopeis) Snorty Knuckles: I BENCH PRESS COWS!>!!.1>!>!>! Shadow: WOW REALLY WELL I'M STILL STRONGER THAN YOU QWARK!!!!! RATCHET AND CLANK!!>!>!>!>!> Then Shadow the Hedgehog walked up to him in his sunglasses and hawaiian flower shirt. Shadow the Hedgehog: SUP Shadow: OH IT'S YOU MOMMA LOVE THE SHIRT!??!?!?!!?!? SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG: TOOB TOP SONIC: WHO'S READY FOR A POT LUCK?!??!?!?! AND HE BEGAN EATING SNORTY KNUCKLES'S MASHED ENCHILADAS. AND TAMALES WITH HIS BLUE ARMS AND WEIRD BANDAGES AND COWBOY SCARF SONIC: YEEHAH!!>!>>!!> IT'S LIEK A RODEO JEREE!>!>! AND HE STARTED RIDING A BULL Tails: YAAHOOOOOO MOUNTAIN DEW!!>>>!>!.1.1>!>!!>!>! Snorty Knuckles squished Tails into the ground with his fffiinnngggeerrrssss Shadow: Y'know yer name should real be Fingers! Snorty Knuckles: WLELLELELELWLWLELLELWELWLLWLELWELWELLEWWLE STRONG MAN Shadow: hein Shadow: GERTA LOVE TEH BANDERGES. MAY IERE WEREREER THEEMR TOOEER??!? Sonic: *STILL RIDING A SNORTING BULL* YEPPYDOODLES! Amy: SANIK JE TE N'AIME PAS MAINTENANT BECAUSE I'M A NINJA!!>!>!>!! Then Dr. Eggman intruded on their pot luck. Eggman: KNUCKLES LET'S JOIN FORCES WITH OUR MUSCLES SNORTY KNUCKLES: OOOOHHHHKKKKAAAAAYYYY SNORTY KNUCKLES BECAME COMMANDER KNUCKLES AND THEY FLEW AWAY IN SPACE SHIP Shadow: NOOOOO MY BESTEST FWEINDN HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME THE JERK!!!!1!!!!!1!!!1!!! Sonic: Don't worry lil' buddy, he left you a suvinere. Sonic handed Shadow a lil' box and Shadow opened the lil' lid to find bandages and skinny jeans and steroids. He put on the bandages and jeans and ate the steroids and started bench-pressing cows and he became Snorty Shadow. Snorty Shadow: YEEAAHAHHHH!!! Tails: *popping his goggle head out of the ground* MMMSHADOW NOW YOU'RE LIKE KNUCKLES YAYAYAYAYAYYAAYYAAYYYYAAAAYYAYAYAYYAYAAYAYYYYAAAAAYAYYAYAAYYAYAAY And Tails began to play the bagpipes. ---- Back to the others. Shade and Umbra finally got to the desert too but they couldn't find Shadow. Only some weird dog wearing skinny jeans and bandages that looked like a STRONG MAN Shade: Have you seen Shadow? Shadow: I AM SHADOW!!! Shade: WHAT THE HECK>>!>!>!>!>!>!>!! Umbra: *sigh* did you meet the new updated Knuckles from Sonic Boom? Should've warned you about that... Shadow: What are you talking about? Umbra: NEVER MIND THen they began singing SONIC BOOM SONIC BOOM SONIC BOOMM GOTTA GO FAST GOTTA GO FASTER FASTER FASTER IT'S CHRIS THORNDYKE!!!>!!!!! AND CHRIS'S HEAD GREW BIGGER THAN THE SUN AND SMILED HAPPILY DOWN ON THEM AS RAINBOWS AND BUTTERFLIES SPORIUTED FROM NOWHERE SHADOW: IT'S MAGICAL!!>!>!!>!>!>>!1.>!>! SUPAR DUPAR MAGICALE.E.>>!>!>!! SSSSSSEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! And then Shadow saw Lippies V.3 Book 9 burning in a fire. Shadow: WAIT, WHA- Umbra: There it goes. The infamous Book 9...what a tragedy. Shade: That book was dumb... Valentine the Hedgehog: WATCH OUT, I'M VALENTINE I'M GONNA HIT Y'ALL WITH SOME CUPID ARROWS AND MAKE Y'ALL FALL IN LOVE!! AND I'M A PINK SONIC COVERED IN HEARTS Shadow: Snort off, RECOLOUR Valentine: But...but...*sheds a tear* Skylon: Scooter... Shade: What the heck?? Let's go!!! roh-ruh ruh-r!oh!!>!! scooobydoobydooooooooo wehre are you Shadow: THERE'S A FAN CHARACTER FOR EVERYTHING EVEN BOTTLEEYED FISH!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!!?.!>!>!>>!!> Shade: Cool story bro. You should go tell it at parties. You'll get super pop. Shadow: Super pop? Sounds hip. Umbra: You guys are losers... Shade: But Umbra is basically a recolour, Shadow!! Shadow: OH YEAH BUT YOUR TAIL IS DIFFERENT AND YOU HAVE WINGS BIG DIFFERENCE Umbra: Why thank you. Let's go order a couple mcdoubles and some mcmommas Shadow: kk Meanwhile the motherboard ship collided with Commander Snorty Knuckles and buff Eggman who were flying around in their puny lil' cartoon UFO. Well, I guess flying saucer. WHATEVER Praeitorriejeinsnen: GET 'EM They began shooter their LAZARS from their MOUTHS making that weird derpy face with the LAZAR (if you know wat i;m ftalking bout) and Eggman and Snorty Knuckles fell from the cartoon saucer and landed on their butskies. Then the motherboard swooped down and sucked up all of Sonic Boom. The world was saved!!! The fandom shut-upped1!! YYYAYAYAYAYAYYYYAYAYAY no more steroids Knuckles??? Shadow: MAYBE BUT HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND Umbra: no he wasn't...it was A CURSE!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Shadow: wat Me: welll we saved the universe from a Sonic riot or Knuckles fan riot???? Shadow: No, it's still there, moron. Just earch Knuckles I BET IT'S ON THE FIRST PAGE I BET THEY CHANGED HIS PICTURE IN THE WIKI I MEAN ON Me: Shadow stopppp screreeamammmijnngngngn Shadow: you actually burnt your face Me: why thank you I love to do that Shads: i know SHADS ''SHADS!!!!!!' Chapter 7 - NOW WE'RE GETTING ZUMWHERE!!! Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Town of Percy: The Roleplay Chapter 8 - "THE UNVERSED!" As Shadow, Shade and Umbra were running through nowhere, Shade and Umbra disappeared agan. Shadow didn't even notice. ASLO, he wasn't steroided anymoar. He HARNESSED A KEYBLADE, BECAUSE YEAH???! he also wore kingdom hearts clothes then when Shadow walked through the LUSH GREEN GRASSA, some lil' blue snrots came out of the ground making snort noises. "Unversed!" Shadow screamed randomly. He began striking the so-called "Unversed" with his keyblade, a green shimmering keyblade covered in the prettiest emeradls! Aslo, really AWSUM music played!!!! As the unversed were defeated, more appeared!!! They wer consumed by DARKLING FLAMES. Eventually when the unversed were defeated Shadow looked around. "Oh no, where are SHade and Umbra?!" he asked himself."Master Xehanort. I must find him." as Shadow continued running through nowhere, he ran into Snow White. "Hello there!" she greeted. "Aren't you started?" Shadow asked. SNOW WHITE SLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWLY GOT UP AS IT FELT LIKE TEN YEARS. "Should I be?" she finally asked. MORE UNVERSED APPEARED! "Unversed!" Shadow screamed. "AAaaaHAHAHAHHAAAAaHAAA!" SNow white screached and ran away into the dangers of the forest. Shadow not carring defeateded the unversed "Oh no I lost her!" he said after "I must find Master Xehanort!!!!" and he ran off. MEANWHILE, Shade and Umbra were nowhere Eventually Shadow got to a new world "THERE ARE MANY WORLDS OUT THERE..." he flashbacked. the world was lifeless and dull. he ladned in a garbage dump. everything seemed quite..except for som efigures in the distance. "UNVERSED!" Shadow screamed. he began running towards the figures but then he saw something horrifying it was.... BRAIG!!!! "I CAN SEE YOU!!!!" he screamed "Unversed!" Shadow yelled and attacked Braig, but then the darkness took over him!!!!! He shot a darkling at Braig, it looked like Braig was decapitateatd but it was just OH "D'oh!" Shadow yelled "I'LL GET YOU, YOU RUNT OF THE LITTER!!" Braig screamed, holding his face. "The ol' coot is tied up!! you'll never find hiM! The ol' coot!" ""WHERE'S MASTER XEHANORT" "The ol' coot! I said the ol' coot's locked up!!!!" "MASTER XEHANORT!" "Sigh, you little fart, I said THE OL' COOT'S LOCKED UP MOMMA!!!" "I need to find Master Xehanort." Shadow turned around and walked away, but he was still stuck in gar-BOGE "I see you!" Braig said. then he shot Shadow with random beeams from his ohs "you snort" Shadow yelled he turned around though because an ice block fell from nowhere."THE UNVERSED!" and he attacked the ice block. IN FACE TI BCAME ALIVE! AND IT ENGULFED IN A DARKLING "darklign!!!" shadow yelled. " I must conquer the darkness inside of me!!" then Master Xehanort landed on his head from nowher "you don't conquer the darkness....you msut accept it and control it!!! don't listen to MAster Equearearaersrses" Master xehasnort, there you !" Shadpw expcamed. "HOW'D THE OL' COOT ESCAPE!!!?!? YOU OL' COOT!!" Braig screamed "SHUT UP!!!!!" Master Xehanort yelled "por que" shadow said then a giaannttt pop landed and everything imploded into a pop Pa-Pow! then the Presbytarian snort came by and sucked up all of Kingdom Hearts the end ;) ;))) Category:Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Amazing Category:Lovely Category:Wow Category:Epic Category:Adventure Category:Fun